Promoted
by Munchkin79
Summary: Olivia was now his...boss?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so, we don't know that she is going to actually be **_**his**_** supervisor, just a fun little fantasy. I think it will just be a one shot.**

Olivia was going to be his…_boss_?

Elliot shifted uncomfortably against the thin mattress on one of the bottom bunks in the crib. Yes, he had been pissed off at the news at first, seeing that he had rank over her, but when he was reminded of his various run ins with IAB and blemishes in his jacket, any fight he had had left him. And the more he'd thought about it, the happier he became for Olivia, knowing that she would do a great job even though this would take some adjustment for everyone.

He sighed and closed his eyes as he thought back to Captain Cragen's retirement party last week. He shifted again, the bed creaking with his weight as he pictured Olivia, her hips swaying to the soft rhythm as she danced with Cassidy, who had returned to wish Cragen a final farewell. He'd also returned, apparently, to follow Olivia around like a love sick puppy. Elliot had watched as the two laughed as they moved together, his blood pressure rising from both the pang of jealousy he felt and the way Olivia's royal blue dress clung to her body. He'd taken a long pull from his beer bottle and nearly crushed the glass in his hand as Cassidy's hand wandered to rest at the curve right at the top of her ass.

Elliot now groaned as he felt his groin tighten at the memory of what had happened next. He'd cut in on the two and pulled Olivia flush to his body, reveling in her heat, her softeness and scent. He'd wanted to feel her like that against him skin to skin, no barriers, buried deep inside of her. He'd wanted to pull her off into a dark corner and slide his fingers into her wet heat until she writhed against his hand and moaned his name.

But she was his boss now. He needed to erase the fantasies he'd been having about her for years and begin to see her as his superior. An authority. The woman in charge of him. Above him. That owned him…

Fuck, this train of thought would lead nowhere good.

He snaked his hand down below the scratchy precinct blanket, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, groaning with frustration as he pressed his open palm on his forming erection over his boxer-briefs.

He imagined Olivia, dressed in a black lace bra with matching boy shorts and leather lace up high heeled boots that went up to her knees. Nothing else. She'd call him into Cragen's office…_her_ new office to discipline him.

Elliot released a long shaky breath, slid into his boxer briefs and gripped his solid length. "Shit," he whispered into the dark, empty room, inhaling deeply and refastening his pants, groaning as he stood and headed for the men's room. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't do this in the crib where anyone could just walk in.

He entered the last stall and quickly undid his pants again, pulling out his semi erect dick with one hand, while the other was pressed palm out against the wall in front of him. He stroked himself slowly as he closed his eyes tightly and bit his lip.

He knew that Olivia was downstairs moving her things into her new office. He imagined her in the same get up as before, bra, panties, boots, this time bent over her desk as she organized her drawers. He'd walk in and close the door behind him and she grin at him over her shoulder.

"Sit down, Detective," she'd say as she straightened to her full height, dangling handcuffs from her fingers.

He'd sit as she'd strut over to him and lean forward, her lips practically brushing against his, her soft hair tickling his face. "Liv-" he'd grit out.

"Liv?" she'd say against his lips. "It's Captain to you now and you need to be punished for that shit you just pulled in interrogation." She'd straighten her body and pace the office, the heels of her boots clicking against the hardwood floor.

Elliot grunted as he massaged the tip of his dick with his thumb as he imagined what would come next. His heart raced and his breaths quickened.

"Now, do you need me to cuff you or will you accept your punishment, Stabler?"

"Punish me," he'd pant, his eyes drinking in her voluptuous curves as she'd drop the cuffs and straddle his lap.

"Think you can handle it? It _is_ the only way to avoid another write up in your jacket." She'd tease, smirking that sexy little smirk she always gave him when she knew she was right or up to no good.

"I can handle anything you've got, Benson."

She'd roll her hips against him and lean back to remove her bra, exposing her perfect breasts. "Touch me," she'd breathe.

"_Fuck_." Elliot would lean forward and trace his tongue around each nipple before closing his lips around one to suck roughly, and then bite down gently. He'd make her moan for him and she'd love every minute of it.

He sighed softly as he tightened his grip, squeezing and stroking himself roughly now. He could barely stand straight as he pictured Olivia halting his actions to stand before him, stance wide.

"Get on your knees, Elliot."

He'd only do this for her. Only her.

He'd slide down onto his knees only inches from the front of her panties, her heat and scent radiating.

"Take them off."

He'd swallow harshly and slide the panties down her long legs slowly, over her boots and bunch them in his hand, bringing them to his nose to inhale deeply. He'd shove them in his pocket as she'd throw one leg over his shoulder, the heel of her boot digging into the back of his shoulder.

"Now take your punishment, Detective, and make me come."

"If this is punishment, I'll make sure to get in hot water with you every day." He'd slide his hands over her boots and up the smooth skin of her thighs, stopping to grip her ass and breathe hotly onto her wet center.

Her voice would falter. He knew it would. He'd bring her to her knees and show her that she wasn't the only one in charge. Not of this.

He'd lick and nip at the inside of her thighs as she'd dig her heel in deeper, causing exquisite pain until he complied with her request.

She'd finally not be able to take any more of his teasing and grind herself onto his mouth as he licked and sucked her with fervor, forcing his tongue and lips against her, around her, inside her. She'd moan and scream his name and come against his waiting mouth and…

"Oh, God, Liv!" Elliot's cries echoed into the empty bathroom as his release took over his body in powerful waves. He then leaned back, practically collapsing against the stall door as he tried to slow his breathing.

A soft knock at the door startled him from his reverie and he immediately zipped his pants and left the stall to wash his hands. "Be right out," he called to the intruder.

"It's Olivia…just wanted to say good night and I couldn't find you anywhere. You okay?"

Fuck. How much had she heard? He knew he hadn't been that quiet and God knows what he must have muttered during his fantasies.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Liv. I'll be out in a minute." He hoped his shaking voice didn't betray him.

"All right, but as my first order as new Captain, I insist you go home for the night and get some rest. You don't want me to have to write you up for insubordination, do you?" She teased. "Night, Detective Stabler."

Elliot groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face as he heard her footsteps retreat down the hallway. "You can order me around anytime, Benson," he muttered under his breath before splashing cold water on his face.

This was going to be one hell of a transition.

**Should I keep this as is, or continue with more of Elliot and Olivia's fantasies regarding her being his boss? I have more ideas, but I'm not sure if I should just stop here. Any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so this one stemmed from a suggestion from a few people on twitter and on here, so here's what I came up with! By the way, Art-Liv's story _Control_ WAS posted before this, BUT mine was completed before she posted as well and has been with my beta for half the day. We are both aware of the similarities in our two chaps. Apparently, dirty minds think alike, right Art? LOL Enjoy Olivia's point of view and don't forget to let me know what you think after!**

Olivia took a deep breath and looked around her new office. She still couldn't believe that Cragen had retired and she was handed his position. It all felt surreal.

She'd never really been one to get off on power, but something about this promotion felt particularly exciting. It wasn't the power or control….it was the power and control over _Elliot_.

She'd only been in the position for about a month and he'd purposely been trying to make things difficult for her. It was about time she put him in his place. She had to stop thinking of him as her equal, and see him as her subordinate. She finally outranked him, so to speak, and she planned to take full advantage in the best way possible.

Olivia smirked as she sat back in her chair and let her imagination run wild. Everyone had gone home for the night and she had been working on some paperwork, but decided to take a much needed break. With the higher rank, came much more responsibility and she'd always been one to take her work seriously, however a few minutes to relax were important too.

Right now all she could think about was Elliot. How he'd been goading her all month, challenging her authority, fighting her every decision. She knew he was just feeling slighted and acting childish, but she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like…_feel_ like to really take charge of him.

She closed her eyes as thoughts of making Elliot bid her every command filled her mind. Almost instantly her thoughts turned purely sexual. Thoughts of how he would fulfill her fantasies exactly when and how she told him to made her body grow warm and her panties grow damp as she imagined her usually aggressive and masculine ex-partner becoming submissive under her direction. Would she even like it? Her body told her that she just might.

Olivia rolled her hips forward slightly, rubbing against the seam of her pants in order to get some relief. It wasn't enough, so she unbuttoned and unzipped her dress slacks, immediately pressing her middle and index fingers against her clit. The blood raced through her veins as she thought of what it would be like if Elliot laid himself out for her to do with what she wanted. She knew she'd strip him bare and just take him all in, admiring his amazingly hard and sexy body for a moment. Maybe she'd make him drop down to his knees and –

"Shit!"

"Shit, oh…shit! Sorry Liv, uh Cap, uh fuck." Elliot awkwardly turned around to face the door while Olivia sat frozen, her fingers deep in her panties and inside of her, legs spread wide and backed away from her desk.

He'd seen everything.

"God, Elliot, have you ever heard of knocking?" Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and arousal as he turned around slowly to face her again.

What the fuck was he doing?

He walked slowly over to her and knelt beside her where she was seated. She quickly removed her fingers and started to zip her pants before he stopped her by grabbing her wrist firmly.

"What were you doing here, _Captain_? He smiled as he eyed her fingers, still slick with her own arousal.

"Elliot," she warned, as he looked at her with that piercing gaze he saved only for her.

All of the air rushed from her lungs then as he brought her fingers to his mouth and sucked each one slowly as she stared on stupidly.

"You taste good," he whispered.

"I-I'm your boss now," she choked out, realizing she wasn't making much sense.

Elliot chuckled and leaned in closer to whisper hotly against her ear, causing her skin to tingle. "So teach me a lesson."

She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked mischievously. "Remember you asked for it, Elliot."

His eyes widened slightly in question and surprise as she yanked her wrist from his grasp to cup him roughly through his pants. "Lay down on my desk."

Elliot licked his lips, apparently enjoying this side of her as she cleared off her desk. He then hopped on to lay on his back, fingers laced behind his head with his elbows facing out. "C'mere," he demanded with a cocky smile.

Olivia chuckled lowly. "Oh no, you don't get to call the shots right now. You've been nothing but a spiteful pain in the ass the past few weeks and now you're going to get what you deserve." She watched with satisfaction as the smile left his face and was replaced with a look of arousal, his breaths now coming in short pants as she ran her hands over his chest and began to work the buttons of his dress shirt.

Within moments he was laid out before her completely naked and hard as a rock. Olivia's eyes glazed over with lust as she began to massage his cock gently, taking pleasure in his soft groans and erratic breathing. "Now, what exactly should I do with you, Detective?"

"Take your fucking clothes off and let me touch you, Olivia," he warned.

She gave him a half smile as she slowly undressed and climbed on top of him, straddling him on her desk, hovering over him. Elliot thrust against her, moaning in frustration when he felt her soaking entrance against his dick.

Olivia leaned in to kiss him deeply, sucking on his bottom lip as she lowered to roll her hips against his bare erection. Elliot immediately gripped her ass tightly and slammed it down hard over him causing them both to cry out.

She then slid down his body to take him in her mouth, teasing him lightly with her tongue, keeping him on the verge.

"Oh, God, Liv…I'm not going to last –"

"Beg me for it," she said throatily, right eyebrow quirked.

"Wha- I don't beg." Was she fucking kidding with him right now?

Olivia sat up and away from his body. "That's too bad because you could really use a lesson in respect for authority."

They stared at one another in stubborn challenge for a long while.

She leaned back in and licked his tip before swallowing him deep, her eyes never leaving his.

"Shit." It was getting increasingly difficult to remain strong and not give in. He had never wanted a woman more than he wanted Olivia right now.

She released him again and smiled. "What do you say, Elliot?"

He groaned at her moist lips and wicked smile. He raked his gaze down her body and decided he had no shame when it came to her after all. He propelled off the desk, taking her with him and slammed her against the nearest wall, causing her to gasp in shock.

"Please, let me fuck you," he growled as he pinned her tightly to the wall, her legs wrapping around him and his hands lacing with hers on either side of her head. "I need to fuck you, Liv…let me. Now."

Olivia moaned at the low timbre of his voice and allowed herself to be surrounded in his strength, his scent, and his desire. "Then do it."

He immediately released one of her hands to guide himself inside her with one slick movement, not giving her time to adjust, and thrust into her forcefully again and again.

"Oh my God!" Olivia squeezed her thighs tighter around him and clawed at his back as he continued with his relentless pace.

"How do you like taking it, Liv? Losing _your_ control?" Elliot pounded into her with each word. "God, you feel fucking good," he muttered breathlessly.

"Screw you, Elliot," she panted out as she clenched her internal muscles around him causing his thrusting to falter. "Grow the hell up and deal with that fact that I got the promotion!" She then continued buck roughly against him.

"Damn it, Olivia, you are so condescending!" He pulled out of her completely and raised her up by her ass, pinning her higher against the wall. He then leaned in to latch his mouth onto her nipple, sucking harshly as he felt her arch into him, moaning loudly and continuously.

"Put me down!" She panted stubbornly.

Elliot released her nipple and allowed her to slide down his body, his dick twitching as she grazed it with her warmth. She then pulled him to the ground by his arm and climbed on top of him, promptly sinking over his erection causing them both to groan. She rode him with abandon as his fingers dug painfully into her hips.

She then reached behind her to cup his balls and watched as his body began to tremble. She stopped suddenly and leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Don't come until I tell you you can."

"What the-"

His words were cut off with a loud, tortured groan as she started to move again, this time slowly, driving him mad with the need to come.

"_Shit_, Liv fine! Please_…please_," he pleaded.

"That's more like it." She winked and bit her bottom lip as she increased her pace again.

Elliot pulled her hips down firmly as he thrust rapidly a few more times and came so hard he nearly passed out. He released a string of curses as he then watched Olivia shatter above him, around him, before collapsing beside him on the floor.

They lay silently for a few minutes, only the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the room.

Finally Olivia sat up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before standing to get dressed. "So, Detective, I'll be expecting you in my office same time tomorrow until you finally have it through your head who exactly is in charge here."

Elliot stared at her, his mouth open, and then shook his head as he laughed. "Is that an order?"

"Oh, _yeah_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so in case you didn't know by now, these chapters do not form a cohesive story, and they are just individual one shots dealing with Olivia's promotion! LOL Also this is a strong M for E/O's filthy potty mouths and sexual acrobatics ;) **

"Jesus Liv, you have really let this promotion go to your head. I'm not your fucking bitch just because you have rank over me now." Elliot stormed ahead of her down the stairs of the one six. He was so sick of her bullshit ever since she took Cragen's place. It was more than obvious that she was just trying to prove she was worthy of the position and had been bossing him and the rest of the squad around for the past two weeks. She especially seemed to have it out for him.

"Elliot stop!" She shouted as she rushed down the steps behind him to grab his arm. "You can't just walk away like this without checking with me first."

He pulled out of her grasp and turned to face her, taking a stride closer so that they were standing on the same step. "Let's get this straight…you have no control over me and I'm tired of you thinking you do," he practically growled in her face.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at him and smirked, running her hand down the length of his arm. "Oh, I don't, huh? I think I can prove you wrong on that, Stabler." Her voice was low and seductive and it caused a stirring in his groin.

He took a deep breath and decided to call her bluff. He may have had to answer to her in the office, but outside of work he was curious to see how far she would take her new found power. "And how do you plan to do that, _Captain_?"

His eyes widened in surprise as she cupped him through his pants and squeezed, right there on the precinct steps. "Come home with me and I'll show you." Her eyes twinkled with mischief and he couldn't refuse.

eoeoeo

They'd made it to Olivia's apartment in record time and she now loomed over Elliot who was beneath her on the bed. She knew she was abusing her authority with him at work, but she felt he deserved it for all of the times he'd undermined her throughout the years. Now she also had the opportunity to use her control in the bedroom, something she'd always fantasized about, but never had the courage to act upon.

Now she had Elliot ready and willing and she planned to take full advantage.

Olivia rolled her hips over his erection and slammed her mouth over his, dipping her tongue inside to play with his own. She sighed as he groaned into her mouth and clutched her hips, pulling her down against his him hard. So hard. Everything about him was hard and it sent a surge of wetness between her thighs.

She rolled off of him abruptly and crossed her room to sit on a chair, chuckling lightly at the look of confusion on Elliot's face.

"Take off your clothes," she breathed.

Her bedroom was dimly lit by only the light she left on in the living room flooding through the half opened door, but she could clearly see the expression on his face. He was most definitely turned on.

A light breeze from her open window caressed her overheated skin as Elliot knelt on her bed and began to undress, all the while holding her wicked gaze. She knew she could teach him to enjoy taking her direction.

After he was stripped down to his boxer briefs, Elliot sat back down on her bed and gave her a cocky smirk.

She dragged her heated gaze slowly down his amazing body, drinking it all in until she reached the reason for that smirk; the huge bulge in his shorts was definitely impressive. She licked her lips and lifted her chin at him. "Remove those too."

"You remove them for me," he shot back, still attempting to remain somewhat stubborn.

Olivia smiled and walked over to the bed and crawled over him. She straddled his hips and ran her hands down his chest and torso, then leaned down to run her tongue over the defined cuts of his lower abs and across the line of his waistband. She pulled at it with her teeth and looked up at him as he watched her with hooded eyes. She smiled around the material when she heard his breath hitch, then released it, causing it to snap harshly against his skin.

Elliot hissed and fisted her hair in his hands. "_Liv_," he warned.

She sat back up and rubbed him through his boxer briefs once before going back to sit on the chair across from the bed. She crossed her legs and squeezed her thighs together, attempting to relieve some of the tension building within her.

"Off," she commanded once again and this time he did not hesitate.

She moaned softly as he slid out of his underwear and tossed them on the floor at the foot of her bed in front of her. His chest was heaving as he waited for what she would tell him to do next, and she felt her cheeks burn with heat at the power he was finally allowing her have.

"Touch yourself for me."

"Liv, I-"

"Now, Detective."

"Fuck," Elliot released a sharp breath as he lowered his hand to curl around his erection. He closed his eyes and tried to fend off the feeling of embarrassment and focused on the fact that the object of his desire for the past decade was sitting close by and practically panting in excitement over him. He began to stroke himself slowly, his hand running over the smooth skin of his hard dick as his pulse began to quicken even more than it already was.

"Elliot," Olivia practically whimpered as she bit her lip and watched him pleasure himself. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

He sucked in a deep breath and released a shaky groan. With his eyes still closed he continued to run his hand over himself, this time a little quicker and with more pressure. "Your soft hands all over me, your lips, your tongue…what it would have felt like if you kept going just before. If you ran your wet tongue over my cock and took me into your hot mouth." He swallowed loudly and took another shuttering breath. "What it would feel like to give you the same favor… to taste you for the first time then sink deep inside of you…I know you'd be so fucking tight, Liv. I know it."

"El," she whispered and she struggled to regulate her breathing. She stood from the chair and undressed quickly to then stand in front of Elliot, close to the edge of the bed. He opened his eyes and took in her body as he twisted his hand around himself again, his thumb circling the head of his cock. "Now touch _me_."

Elliot moaned as he moved to end of the bed and started to trail kisses over the smooth skin of her stomach as he rubbed a finger over her clit. He felt Olivia's nails begin to dig into his shoulders and he dipped just the tip of his finger inside of her entrance. "So fucking wet, Liv." He looked up at her breasts and face, her full lips moist and parted, her head thrown back. She was moaning repeatedly and the sounds when straight to his dick. Just as he was about to pull her into his lap, she turned around and sunk down over his erection, surrounding him in her heat.

"Lean back," she gasped as she began to move over him, rotating her hips and grinding in his lap slowly, facing away from him.

He immediately complied. "Oh, God Liv, I can't- I can't touch you this way. I need to…"

She cut him off by leaning further back, forcing him to drop down on his back as she bent her elbows, her forearms holding her weight on each side of him on the bed. He tried to thrust, but it was difficult in this position and it was driving him insane with want. He curled his hands over her hips to help guide her movements as she rolled her hips.

"Do you want me to turn around?" She teased as she craned her neck to look down at him.

"Fuck, yes…I need to see you and –"

"I'll turn around, but then you can't touch me."

"Liv, I get what you're trying to prove, now just-"

"No. I'll only turn around if you say you won't touch me until I give you permission." She smirked and clenched her internal muscles around him as tightly as she could.

"Shit! Okay." Before she could move again, he tugged her hair back and licked up the side of her neck and nipped at her jaw. "Let me see you, baby," he growled.

Olivia shuddered at the tone of his voice and pushed herself up and off of him. He immediately slid back further onto the bed and she moved to slam down over him roughly. "Oh, God!" She felt him start to pump into her hard as she rode him at a feverish pace. She looked down to see him watching her breasts sway as his fingers gripped the bed sheets. His face was flushed and his forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Liv, please, I _need_ to put my hands all over you. You're killing me here," he panted out his plea and she licked her lips, aroused with the control she had over him.

She scratched her nails down his chest and over his thighs, as she leaned forward and spoke against his lips. "Make me come, Stabler."

With a growl, he flipped her over and drove into her, pulling her leg up so that her ankle rested on his left shoulder. "God, you drive me crazy, Liv. You're so fucking sexy and you feel unbelievable."

Olivia whimpered and gasped for air as he ran a hand over her breasts to pinch at her nipples, then dragged it down to circle her clit. "Faster," she commanded.

Elliot grunted as he obeyed and picked up the pace. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and grit his teeth, trying to hold on so that she would come first. He felt her writhing beneath him and he knew she needed to let go now before he disappointed her.

Olivia reached out to sink her fingers into the flesh of his ass cheeks and shattered around him, riding wave after wave of intense pleasure. "Oh, _fuck_!"

"Olivia, so fucking good!" He came almost violently immediately after her, shaking as he collapsed on top of her, pushing her deeper into the mattress.

"El?" she groaned as she nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his cologne.

He lifted up to support himself by the forearms on either side of her head, running his hands through her hair and planting kisses on her face. "Hmm?"

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips and smiled. "Think you're finally at the point of admitting that I'm the one in control now?"

Elliot snorted. "In bed? Hell yes. At work? I'm getting there…but, I'm thinking you might have to explain it to me one more time…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay all, this is the last one shot for this series, hope you like it! Thanks to Karen for the read through. Don't forget to let me know what you think after you read! :)**

Olivia barged into Elliot's apartment, her eyes flashing with anger. "What the hell is this, Elliot?" She waved a copy of Elliot's transfer papers in front of his face as he looked on in irritation.

"Hey, I told you I couldn't deal with your attitude any longer since you've been promoted. It's ruining our relationship…I'm done! All of a sudden you act like you own me and it's bullshit, Olivia!"

She quirked an eyebrow and released her grip on the forms, allowing them to flutter down to the carpet. She narrowed her eyes at Elliot and moved to stand so close they were practically nose to nose. "Tell me I don't…"

Elliot furrowed his brow and lifted his chin. "Don't what?"

"Own you, Elliot. Tell me I don't own you." She continued walking until Elliot was pinned between a wall leading in to his bedroom and her heaving chest. Olivia let out a low moan at the sensation of her nipples rubbing against his hard chest.

"Liv…" He was now breathing hard out of his nose and trying to contain the groan forming in his throat from the feel of her body pressed against his own. He swallowed and dropped his head back against the wall, looking down at her through lowered eyelids. "What are you doing?"

Olivia ran her hand down his chest, feeling the muscles through his worn tee shirt. She rolled her hips against him and smiled in satisfaction at the feel of his erection. Her glossy lips rubbed lightly against his as she responded. "You sure you want to leave me, El?"

He clutched her hips harshly, halting her movements and thrust hard against her. "Fuck, Liv, you know I don't, but you haven't given me much of a choice." He slid his large hands to cup and knead her ass as he dipped his head down to sink his teeth into her neck.

She gasped as his teeth scraped into her sensitive flesh and tugged at his shirt. "Off," she commanded.

"Sick of you telling me what to do," he rasped. He then released her to roughly yank her shirt off instead with one swift movement.

Olivia shivered as the cool air hit her heated skin. Apparently they both had some frustrations with each other to work out. She smirked at him as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then pulled them down along with his boxer briefs to pool around his ankles as she dropped to her knees. His delicious member stood perfect and hard as steel before her and she couldn't help herself. She looked up at him as she languidly stroked the underside of his cock with her tongue.

Elliot released a sharp burst of air as he gripped the hair at the back of her head and tugged, causing her to stand before him. "_Shit_…I – I haven't even kissed you yet," he choked out.

"So do something about it, Stabler."

Elliot ripped off his shirt and quickly removed Olivia's bra before he twisted them around so that she now was the one pressed against wall. He ran his rough hands over her abdomen and up to cup her full breasts, squeezing gently as he leaned in to attack her mouth hungrily.

Olivia sighed into his mouth and closed her eyes. His tongue and lips were relentless and it sent chills down her spine. Her heart was pounding so rapidly, she was certain he could feel it as he massaged her breasts. She gasped as he ran his thumbs over her peaked nipples and she scratched her short nails down his back to then pull him in tightly to her by his ass.

Elliot pulled back, panting for air as he undid her pants and pulled them down her long legs along with her lace panties. He drank in her naked body, took a deep, shaky breath, and then grabbed her by the backs of her thighs to pull her up. He felt her strong legs wrap around him immediately as he carried her into his bedroom and deposited her onto the bed. When he flipped on the overhead light, he noticed her move to cover her body.

"Don't…I want to see all of you." He crawled up the length of her body on all fours and began to suck on her neck and at the spot just below her ear.

"Oh God," Olivia moaned at the image above her and the feel of his hard cock pressed against her pelvis. Her body shuddered as he lowered to tongue her nipples and nip his way down to her hip. He then ran his tongue along the crease where her hip and thigh met and then stopped to hover over the area she desired him to touch her most. His hot breath over her wet center was driving her wild and she couldn't take any more of his teasing. She opened her eyes to see the cocky son of a bitch smiling at her obvious discomfort, then, as he held her gaze, he dipped his tongue lower to flick over her clit. She let out a strangled cry as his mouth moved to cover her completely.

"Mmm," he hummed into her, shooting vibrations up and down her body. Elliot roughly squeezed her thighs and pulled them wider apart, opening her up to him as much as possible. He made a sound of contentment from the back of his throat as he listened to her shout out his name.

"Oh God, oh God…fuck me now, Elliot!"

He didn't have to be asked twice.

"Turn over," he growled. He watched as she bit her lip and hesitated. "Now, Liv."

She raked her gaze over his incredible body and moved to kneel on the bed, leaning forward to kiss him eagerly and slap his ass before she turned around to rest on her knees and forearms.

Elliot couldn't breathe. Was she really letting this happen? It was straight out of one of his many fantasies of her throughout the years. He positioned himself behind her and rubbed his dick against her wetness, teasing her before gripping her hips and plunging deep inside. "Fuck you're so wet…so tight."

Olivia cried out as he filled her and immediately craved more. She pushed back, grinding her ass against him, causing him to slide inside even further. "You feel so good…shit," she gasped as he released one of her hips to run a hand up her back, sending sparks of pleasure in it's wake. He then tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled lightly. She nearly came on the spot when she felt his tongue and lips at her shoulder as he began to pound into her rapidly.

"You still plan on telling me how to do my job, Olivia?" His voice was low and breathy against her ear.

She nearly screamed as he circled his hips, his thick cock massaging every centimeter of her internally. She reached a hand under body and through their legs to run her fingertips over his balls, smirking as his pace began to falter.

"Liv," he gasped out a warning and tugged at her hair again.

"Fuck, El! No, I never meant to…" She let out a low, long moan as he lightly slapped her ass, then roughly kneaded the area.

Elliot nipped at her earlobe and then whispered, "Then I'll stay, baby."

He watched as Olivia arched her back and rode out her powerful climax as he continued to drive into her. Her responsiveness to his touch, the vice grip around his dick, and the fact that it was Olivia, had him following her over the edge instantaneously. "Oh God, you are so sexy, oh fuck!" He yelled out as he shook through his release before promptly collapsing over her, sending them both flat down onto the bed.

Olivia laughed as Elliot's body practically crushed her and she turned her head so she could breathe. "Holy shit, that was good," she panted.

"You aren't kidding," Elliot groaned as he pulled out of her body and rolled onto his back beside her.

Olivia flipped over to place opened mouthed kisses over his chest and stroke his cooling skin. "So you're really not going to leave now, right?"

Elliot pressed a kiss to her lips then exhaled. "Definitely not."

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, playfully. "Guess I really _do_ own you then, huh?"


End file.
